¿Qué es face book?
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: -¿Qué es face book?-preguntó Ulquiorra, haciendo que Orihime lo mirara. Ella sonrió y entonces respondió - Es una red social, donde puedes comunicarte con tu seres queridos, amigos y crear nuevas amistades- Ulquiorra trató de entender peor enseguida se formuló otra pregunta. -¿Qué es una red social?-


¡Hola!

Esta vez e traído una historia Ulquihime. Me gusta esta pareja (ya se que Orihime esta con Ichigo y que bien), la verdad me gusta escribir sobre ellos.

La historia originalmente se llama ¿Qué es Facebook? pero fanfiction no me ppermite ponerlo :'(

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece. La historia si.

* * *

Los humanos tenían cosas tan raras, como por ejemplo eso de Facebook ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntaba Ulquiorra para sí. Orihime se entretenía un buen rato en _eso_ después de que terminaban la cena y él sólo la observaba sin decir nada. Sólo se sorprendía por que ella se reía y movía muy rápido los dedos en la pantalla táctil de su celular. Eso simplemente le generaba mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es Facebook?-preguntó Ulquiorra, haciendo que Orihime lo mirara. Ella sonrió y entonces respondió - Es una red social, donde puedes comunicarte con tu seres queridos, amigos y crear nuevas amistades- Ulquiorra trató de entender pero enseguida se formuló otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es una red social?-

\- Bueno...-titubeo Orihime - es un lugar donde tienes la manera de comunicarte con otras personas que están a distancia- terminó finalmente.

\- Que tontería, ¿No seria mejor hablar de frente?- dijo Ulquiorra.

\- Algunas personas están lejos Ulquiorra- aseguró la chica.

\- Además no siempre puedes comunicarte con tus seres queridos ¿A caso puedes hablar con tu hermano?- cuestionó Ulquiorra y Orihime se entristeció.

\- Lo siento- dijo rápido cuando la notó bajar la mirada. En ocasiones seguía siendo el Ulquiorra de antes y aunque procuraba no serlo, no lo podía evitar. Contestaba fríamente haciendo sentir mal a la muchacha.

\- Descuida- pronunció Orihime. A ese hombre no se le pasaba nada, eso la hizo reír.

\- ¿Ahora que es gracioso?- hizo otra pregunta el peli negro.

\- Las tantas preguntas que haces- mintió la chica peli naranja, Ulquiorra hizo un gesto de incomodidad luego de pedirle una disculpa a Orihime nuevamente pero esta vez _por las tantas preguntas que hacia_ , Orihime rió y Ulquiorra sólo le devolvió una mirada que la hizo sonrojarse.

。。。

Antes de dormir molesto una vez más a la chica con eso de Facebook.

\- ¿Cómo se entra en Facebook?-

\- Ulquiorra kun, para entrar, necesitas crearte una cuenta. ¿Quieres una cuenta? Mañana te ayudo, por el momento durmamos- respondió Orihime escuchando un sí como respuesta por parte de Ulquiorra, acto seguido se dejo caer en las redes de Morfeo, Dios del sueño.

。。。

-Buenos días Ulquiorra kun- saludo Orihime cuando vió a Ulquiorra en la cocina fregando los trastes. Era tan gracioso y tierno verlo de esa manera para Orihime que no pudo evitar ir a ayudarle.

\- Hoy te ayudaré a crear una cuenta en Facebook - dijo Origine cuando llegó al lado de Ulquiorra, quien sólo asintió.

\- Para crear la cuenta, necesitas un correo, una contraseña y eso es todo- recalcó Orihime mientras le ayudaba a secar los platos.

-Son muchas cosas, ¿que es un correo?-cuestionó Ulquiorra, la verdad todo eso le parecía difícil. En primera no sabía que era un correo, no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, a demás ¿Para qué querría la cuenta de Facebook si no iba a platicar con nadie? De pronto le comenzó a fastidiar todo eso.

-Digamos que también es una forma de comunicarte con otras personas- contestó Orihime un poco confusa.

\- Esta bien, pero sabes... ya no quiero nada de eso - dijo Ulquiorra – Comienza a Fastidiarme, además la única persona con la que me gusta y me gustaría hablar eres tú, Orihime- dicho esto, Orihime se puso totalmente roja. Ulquiorra a veces decía cosas tan hermosas como esas palabras que hacían a que los vasos sanguíneos de sus mejillas se dilataran mostrando así el color rojo de sus cachetes.

\- Que romántico - artículo Orihime aún sonrojada.

-¿Eso te parece romántico?- Ulquiorra la miró. Parecía que era un don especial de él arruinar las cosas con sus preguntas y lo que decía ya que Orihime hizo un ademán de decepción.

\- Olvídalo ¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?- preguntó Orihime sonriendo. Ulquiorra suspiró – Algo decente, sin nada de inventos- Miró a la chica de nuevo y esta sólo se giro para encaminarse al refrigerador -Tendrás que ayudarme entonces- replicó Orihime soltando una carcajadita que a Ulquiorra hizo sonreír.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo?

Bueno al principio quería que Ulquiorra tuviera una cuenta, pero él es de pocas palabras así que no lo imagino con una cuenta, o tal vez sí.

Si tienen algo que comentar estoy más que encantada de poder leer su opinión.

¡Hasta luego!

ＣａｔＫａｗａｉｉ(≧▽≦)


End file.
